The music playing in the conventional candleholder set with musical function is controlled by a switch installed on the candleholder. Therefore, the present invention provides an improvement for the candleholder set with musical function, wherein the music is induced by the candle light.
The presented candleholder set with musical function is composed of a candle, a socket, and a musical means. The candle is made of a transparent wax and a wick wrapped up by an opaque wax. The candle light may pass through the transparent wax to the musical means on the bottom of the candleholder to induce the music, and the music stops while the candle light is extinguished.